Darkest Gaiden - Morgana
by Jules Heartilly
Summary: Side story do Fanfiction Darkest Night do Darkest Ikarus. U.A. O.C.


Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada etc e tal. Essa fic é uma fic sem fins lucrativos.

Side history do Fanfiction Darkest Night do Fullmetal Darkest Ikarus-sama.

**Darkest Gaiden – Morgana**

Eram 5h00 em Budapeste. Morgana estava envolta em seu roupão, cabelos impecavelmente lisos pela escova e maquiagem pronta. Estava sentada na mesinha do quarto de hotel diante do laptop. Teria um dia cheio pela frente, e tratava de terminar as últimas correções no editorial que sairia na próxima edição da Runaway Fashion*.

Isso foi a alguns anos antes dela ter se encontrado com os Senhores do Submundo, guerreiros imortais amaldiçoados pelos deuses. Encontro esse que viraria sua vida de cabeça para o ar.

Morgana Sofie Michaelis era então assistente de Gabrielle Winters, editora-chefe de uma das principais revistas de moda da atualidade. Conhecida por seu olhar crítico e sua mão de ferro nos negócios, revolucionou a revista transformando-a numa das mais importantes e lucrativas dos Estados Unidos.

Winters era muitíssimo exigente com suas assistentes, e já havia demitido inúmeras. Mas Morgana permaneceu. Havia conseguido driblar todos os obstáculos e atender às exigências caprichosas de Winters. E era por este motivo que estava agora em Budapeste. O verão europeu se aproximava do fim e a nova coleção J.G.* havia sido um sucesso estrondoso nas passarelas. As notícias ainda estavam quentes e, seguindo seus instintos para os negócios, a equipe da revista se antecipara, conseguindo previamente um contrato para uma seção de fotos exclusiva da valiosa coleção. Budapeste foi escolhida com cenário, sendo O Castelo de Buda, um dos pontos turísticos mais importantes da cidade seria o set perfeito para transpor a sofisticação que se desejava para as fotos. O tema "Anjos de Budapeste" havia sido uma sugestão de um colega que havia visitado a cidade e contara sobre o folclore local.

Não era o nome que Morgana preferiria usar na edição. Não queria criar polêmica com o folclore local e precisava de algo mais atraente para o título. Estava pensando a respeito, e então a lembrança do sonho daquela curta noite começou a incomodá-la. Outro daqueles sonhos estranhos que ela sempre tinha. O seu caderno de anotações estava ao lado do laptop. Ela o tomou e começou a desenhar lentamente o que havia sonhado na noite anterior.

Lembrava de ter sonhado com o set da seção de fotos. Visitara-o dias antes. O famoso Castelo de Buda, _Budai Vár_ em húngaro. Estava usando sobretudo de lã de carneiro marrom escuro, botas de cano longo sobre meias pretas, a mesma roupa que usara no dia anterior. Caminhava por uma passagem em forma de arco, quando prestou atenção à caixa parada bem no meio do caminho. Abaixou-se e examinou sua superfície, curiosa. Suspirou, pôs as mãos sobre a tampa e levantou lentamente. Esticou a mão até o fundo e retirou. Era um pé-de-cabra. E logo em seguida acordou.

Estava finalizando o desenho, dando os últimos retoques, quando deu uma olhada no laptop. O relógio acusava 5h47. Hora de trabalhar.

Vestiu um vestido reto preto, sobretudo da mesa cor, botas de salto e uma infinidade de colares. Deixara o quarto com o celular na mão já pronta para uma série de ligações.

**O.O.o.o**

- "Os Anjos de J.G". O que acha Morgana? – sugeria um rapaz de cabelos castanhos com um topete empinado usando óculos de aro retangular.

- Excelente Vincent! – respondeu Morgana enquanto supervisionava a montagem do set. – Fica bem melhor do que Anjos de Budapeste e não teremos que esbarrar no folclore local.

- Obrigado Morgana. Por falar em anjos, onde estão os nossos anjos? Elas não deveriam já estar prontas?

- Verifique isso pra mim, sim?

- Certo.

Vincent afastou-se um pouco para falar no celular, enquanto isso Morgana dava instruções para os fotógrafos perto de uma das sacadas do castelo que davam para o Danúbio. Em seguida checou um grupo de modelos que estavam se trocando e se maquiando preparando-se para a seção que seria em poucos minutos.

Mas deu por falta de algumas modelos que não estavam nem sequer no set.

- Vincent! – começou a procurar pelo set. – Vincent onde você está?

- Estou aqui, Morgana querida. – disse ele se apressando. – Lily, Nicole e Naomi não respondem. Catherine disse que ainda estão no quarto e foi chamar Linda.

- Era só o que faltava! – disse Morgana em voz baixa, irritada. – Vincent, segure as pontas que eu vou atrás daquelas vadias.

- Não se preocupe querida. Deixe tudo comigo.

_Enquanto isso no hotel..._

- Ah... por favor, não vá agora! – dizia modelo ruiva que abraçava Milo por trás com uma voz melodiosa.

- Tem certeza mesmo de que você não é modelo? Pois poderia ser... – dizia agora uma oriental que estava enrolada nos lençóis.

- Desculpe meninas, mas eu estou de saída. Vocês não tinham uma seção de fotos pra fazer? – dizia ele enquanto se desvencilhava da ruiva e terminava de se vestir.

- Sim, mas ainda temos um tempo pra se divertir. – dizia agora uma loira que estava sentada nua sobre uma cadeira de pernas cruzadas e se insinuando.

- Falando nisso, nem sei que horas são. – disse a oriental.

A ruiva pega o relógio na cabeceira e arregala os olhos.

- Minha nossa! Ela vai nos matar!

- Ué? Cadê ele? – perguntou agora a oriental, dando-se conta de que o rapaz que estava há alguns minutos atrás no quarto havia desaparecido.

Milo saiu discretamente pelo hotel, alcançando o estacionamento. Colocou a chave na ignição e rodou. O motor fez barulho e desligou. Milo tentou uma segunda vez dar partida, mas não conseguiu mais uma vez. Verificando o painel percebeu que o ponteiro da gasolina estava marcando zero.

Milo esfregou nervosamente os cabelos, resmungando.

- Só pode estar de brincadeira! – bufou.

**o.O.O.o**

- Considerando o quanto você anda de carro pela cidade, seria o mínimo você fazer isso, não acha? – dizia Dite pelo telefone.

- Olha Dite, eu não estou querendo discutir isso agora. Acontece, viu? Qualquer um esquece às vezes de encher o tanque. – resmungava Milo nervosamente. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha cometido um erro tão ridículo.

- Vou pedir ao Mu para levar um galão. – suspirou Dite.

- Valeu. Vou ficar te devendo essa. – respondeu por fim e desligou o telefone.

Estava saindo do carro quando viu uma limusine estacionar na porta. E uma mulher com uma expressão ameaçadora saindo dela e entrando no hotel. Seria "ela" a quem as modelos se referiam? O estômago roncou e então se deu conta de que não havia comido nada ainda. Já que teria que esperar por Mu, não seria nenhum problema fazê-lo dentro do hotel, tomando café da manhã.

**o.o.O.O**

- Linda, vamos logo! – Catherine, uma modelo de cabelos pretos curtos batia na porta que se abriu de imediato.

- Estou pronta! – respondeu a jovem de cabelos loiros curtos num estilo Marilyn Monroe e olhos azuis cristalinos. Estava sorridente. – Vamos, com sorte a Morgana pega aquelas três idiotas antes da gente.

- Certo. – respondeu a outra rindo, enquanto beijava de leve os lábios da loira. – Que ideia aquelas três se enfiarem num quarto com um homem justo essa noite!

- Depois que a chata descarregar nelas, nem vai lembrar da gente! – riu a outra.

As duas se esquadrinharam pelos corredores do hotel para chegar ao saguão. Passaram em frente ao quarto das três "colegas" que agora estavam encarando uma Morgana enfezada falando friamente sobre riscar os nomes delas da lista de modelos e mandar a conta do hotel.

O saguão estava movimentado. Catherine e Linda se separaram momentaneamente por causa da quantidade de pessoas. Linda esbarrou num homem alto que a segurou para que ela não caísse.

- Cuidado! – disse ele. Linda olhou para ele e percebeu que era um rapaz belíssimo de cabelos longos lisos.

- Obrigada querido! – disse ela enquanto olhava-o sorrindo de forma encantadora.

"_Acha mesmo que consegue chamar a atenção dele com essa cara ridícula? Você não é nenhuma diva, não com essa pele horrível e flácida. Você acabou de colocar o café da manhã pela privada e nem assim consegue ficar em forma."_

Linda se afastou sentindo-se perturbada, com os olhos arregalados, colocando as mãos em ambos lados da cabeça.

"_Ninguém vai querer te fotografar estando tão horrível desse jeito. Sua carreira já era! Por que não bebeu e cheirou o suficiente para cair morta de uma vez?Morrer como uma fracassada bulímica e feia". _

Catherine começou a procurar por Linda, mas não conseguiu mais vê-la. Logo sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e era Morgana, com um olhar frio e assustador.

- Onde é que você estava? E onde está a outra.

- Desculpe Morgana. - dizia Catherine nervosa – Nós duas viemos para cá agora. Não sei onde ela foi.

- Excelente! – Morgana bufou irritada, sem alterar o tom de voz. – Vocês quatro me esperam aqui.

Morgana ia tomar o elevador, quando percebeu uma comoção próxima aos banheiros. Se aproximou ouvindo um som de choro de uma voz feminina. Duas senhoras comentavam de frente da porta.

- Não sei o que houve. – dizia para a outra – Ela entrou e trancou a porta. Parecia que estava desesperada!

- Que pena. Uma moça tão bonita. O que será que houve?

Sem pensar duas vezes Morgana bateu na porta com força. Tentou abrir a maçaneta, mas estava trancada.

Uma faxineira do hotel se aproximou observando curiosa.

- Chame alguém da segurança. – disse ela segurando seu braço. Imediatamente a faxineira deu as costas e foi buscar ajuda.

Encostou o rosto perto da porta e pode ouvir o choro esganiçado e os gritos da modelo por trás da porta.

- Linda! Linda é você? Linda abre essa porta!

- Eu quero morrer! – gritava a modelo que estava sentada no chão ao lado da pia com a maquiagem dos olhos borrada. – Eu quero morrer! Eu quero morrer! Eu quero morrer!

Só então que Morgana reparou que a faxineira tinha deixado aberta a porta do quarto de limpeza que ficava ao lado. Havia um pé-de-cabra apoiado na parede perto de algumas vassouras e instrumentos de jardinagem. Ela pegou o pé-de-cabra e enfiou na fresta da porta embaixo do tranco. Forçou o pé de cabra contra o tranco da porta e colocou força usando o próprio peso. A porta cedeu com força.

Linda levou um susto quando a porta abriu de supetão, batendo contra a parede. Tinha uma caixinha de metal na mão e a segurava com bastante força. Morgana olhou para ela com calma pensando no que estava acontecendo. Mas principalmente, tinha que agir logo. Sabia muito bem o que tinha na caixinha e queria mais do que tudo evitar um escândalo.

Morgana se abaixou diante da modelo, sem encostar o joelho no chão. Começou a sussurrar.

- Preste muito bem atenção no que eu vou dizer. – disse olhando-a nos olhos com um olhar frio como gelo. – Eu vou te dar esses óculos que estão no meu casaco. – dizia enquanto retirava um par de óculos escuros de aro grande. – Coloque-os. Agora você vai se levantar lentamente e nós vamos sair daqui e ir direto para o carro. Sem dizer uma palavra ouviu bem?

A modelo olhava para Morgana, com seus olhos azuis borrados e arregalados, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Apenas assentindo com o rosto timidamente. Fez exatamente o que lhe foi pedido. Colocou os óculos e se levantou devagar. Morgana também se ergueu. Colocou os braços sobre os ombros dela e saíram marchando pela porta do banheiro em direção ao saguão. Algumas pessoas olhavam curiosas para as duas. Ela reparou no rosto de um rapaz muito bonito que as observava assustado. Cabelos longos lisos. Morgana focou nele por alguns segundos e em seguida se desviou para as outras modelos que estavam um pouco mais atrás, olhando para as duas. Saiu pela porta da frente sendo seguida logo em seguida pelas modelos.

Enquanto Mu dava as costas, topou com Milo que tinha ido ver o que se passava.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou ele.

- Não houve nada. – respondeu Mu, com uma expressão carregada de tristeza. – Vamos logo embora daqui.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Já era noite em Budapeste. Faziam apenas algumas horas que a reunião na fortaleza havia terminado, onde determinaram os planos que se seguiriam dentro de dois dias, na busca pelos artefatos que levariam à Caixa de Pandora.

Morgana se olhou no espelho do banheiro, ainda embaçado pelo vapor do banho, e ajeitou os fios de cabelo úmidos atrás da orelha. Houve muitos acontecimentos em pouco tempo. Estava feliz por finalmente estar com Mu. Mas também estava um pouco desconcertada por descobrir que ela era o Olho que Tudo Vê. Talvez descendente de alguém que servira ao Olimpo.

Por muito tempo havia se perguntado o porquê de ter estes sonhos. Agora que sabia a verdade, não sabia muito como lidar com aquilo. Não que isso fosse mudar alguma coisa, mas era algo inesperado. Mas considerando a quantidade de acontecimentos inesperados que haviam passado por sua vida... talvez não devesse se preocupar tanto com isso.

Ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir. Ajeitou ligeiramente a gola do roupão que estava vestindo e sorriu pra si mesma.

Mu fechou a porta atrás de si. Morgana se aproximou dele que de imediato a enlaçou pela cintura e beijou. Um beijo doce, romântico e suave que se estendeu por alguns segundos antes de se interromper.

- Desculpe. – começou Mu, que agora sentava-se sobre a cama. – Acho que deveria ter dito aquilo a você antes de expor a minha teoria para os demais.

- Sobre eu ser o Olho? Não tem problema. Eu teria ficado impressionada de qualquer maneira. – Morgana sentou-se no colo dele, passando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço enquanto ele passava os braços ao redor de seu corpo.

- De qualquer maneira, acho que deveria ter lhe falado antes...

Seus rostos se aproximaram e seus lábios se uniram mais uma vez. Línguas se entrelaçando, se provocando, se provando. Intensamente, mas sem pressa. As mãos de Morgana deslizavam por seus braços fortes, sentindo os músculos sob a manga da camiseta, até chegar aos ombros e pescoço, enquanto as mãos dele deslizavam por suas costas sobre o roupão, maliciosamente.

Mu levou uma das mãos até o laço do roupão e o desamarrou. Em seguida levou a mão até a gola e a afastou um pouco. Morgana sorriu. Levantou-se do colo dele, deixando o roupão cair pelo chão. Por baixo do roupão estava usando um conjunto de corset e calcinha de seda preta com renda. Mu parou por um instante olhando para ela estático. Ela estava linda, deslumbrante. Simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Morgana estava corada, sorrindo risonha da reação dele.

- Como você consegue? – perguntou Mu puxando-a para junto dele, olhando-a nos olhos excitado e maravilhado.

- Consigo o que? – perguntou Morgana, enlaçando seu pescoço enquanto ele a fazia sentar-se sobre o seu colo mais uma vez.

- Ser tão linda. – Mu a beijou, deslizando suas mãos por seu corpo, sentindo a textura da lingerie. Morgana suspirava.

- É porque eu estou apaixonada... – dizia ela suspirando, quando os lábios de Mu acariciavam seu pescoço.

Suas mãos alcançaram a barra da camiseta e começaram a levantá-la, retirando-a. As mãos de Mu desceram para suas pernas, acariciando suas coxas e seu bumbum. As de Morgana arranhavam de leve suas costas e cintura. Conseguia sentir a ereção dele contra o corpo dela. Os beijos de Mu alcançaram seu colo, mordiscando-o e lambendo enquanto ela tombava a cabeça para trás.

Morgana levou uma de suas mãos ao botão do corset, mas Mu a segurou com delicadeza e a beijou. Ergueu Morgana no colo e a deitou delicadamente sobre o meio da cama, deitando-se sobre ela em seguida. Tomou sua mão mais uma vez e a beijou novamente, e depois a depositou ao lado da cabeça. Olhou-a nos olhos com um olhar intenso e um sorriso maroto e malicioso.

- Deixe que eu faço isso. – disse ele. Morgana suspirou profundamente, sentindo-se arrepiada. Deixou soltar um riso nervoso e tombou a cabeça para trás, enquanto as mãos dele desabotoavam o corset, como quem desembrulha um presente caro. Cada botão aberto era um beijo sobre a pele, até que finalmente ela se liberta dele.

Mu para por alguns instantes para contemplar aquela bela mulher diante dele. Mas não por muito tempo. Seus lábios colam com os de Morgana de forma intensa. Sentir os seios dela contra seu corpo era maravilhoso. Ele interrompe o beijo e se abaixa para beijar e sugar seus seios. Sua boca envolvia um mamilo enquanto a mão massageava e apertava o outro. Morgana gemia e suspirava. Mas ela queria mais. Ela queria tocá-lo. Morgana levantou-se lentamente tocando o corpo de Mu, empurrando-o gentilmente para trás. Agora era Mu quem estava deitado e ela sobre ele.

- Agora é a minha vez. – disse ela com um olhar malicioso. Ainda sobre ele, Morgana o beijou mais uma vez. Depois deixou que seus lábios percorressem o pescoço dele lentamente. Suas mãos e lábios percorreram o peitoral musculoso, arrancando-lhe gemidos. Desceram pelos músculos do abdômen e umbigo. Chegando a calça, ela a desabotoou, retirando-a de uma vez junto com a cueca. O membro dele estava ereto e enorme. Ela deslizou as mãos por ele, e Mu gemeu alto, arqueando as costas. Murmurou seu nome enquanto gemia. Morgana sentia que não aguentaria mais esperar e ele também. Mu sentou-se sobre a cama, puxando o corpo dela junto do dele. Retirou delicadamente a calcinha dela, deixando-a de lado. Morgana encaixou-se no colo dele, descendo lentamente sobre seu membro, deixando-o penetrá-la por completo, em seguida começando a cavalgá-lo. Seus rostos estavam colados um no outro, sentindo seu cheiro, seu hálito e olhando um nos olhos do outro enquanto o prazer os envolvia. Seus lábios se tocavam e se separavam, seus braços envolviam um ao outro apertados enquanto seus corpos se moviam, suas mãos se acariciavam. Podiam olhar um ao outro nos olhos, percebendo o prazer um do outro, escutando seus gemidos e suspiros ao pé da orelha. E quando o êxtase veio, gemeram juntos alto.

Seus corpos estavam suados e relaxados, mas ainda assim permaneciam abraçados. A cabeça de Morgana sobre o ombro de Mu e o queixo dele sobre o ombro dela.

- Eu amo você, Morgana. – sussurrou ele.

- Eu também te amo, Mu. – respondeu ela.

Beijaram-se com ternura. Deitaram-se novamente, sem se separar um do outro, Mu sobre Morgana. Mu encaixou-se entra as pernas dela, e logo começaram a se amar novamente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eram 9h15 da manhã em Budapeste. Morgana estava na cozinha junto com Carol, Kanon e Malu, ambos tomando café da manhã. Morgana lia o jornal enquanto tomava um gole do café. Em seguida depositou o jornal sobre a mesa e partiu com o garfo um pedaço de uma panqueca com geleia de morango. Comeu com gosto, devagar, apreciando o sabor.

- Isso está mesmo muito bom Malu. – disse ela enquanto engarfava mais um pedaço.

- Obrigada.

- É à toa. – dizia Kanon – Tudo o que você faz é horrível.

- Verdade. E você faz uma cara tão boa Morgana.

- Bom, eu gosto de comer devagar, apreciando a comida.

- Eu também deveria comer mais devagar. – disse Carol que observava anotações num caderno. – Às vezes como rápido demais por causa do trabalho e nem sinto o gosto direito.

- Antigamente eu costumava fazer isso também. - disse Morgana. – Mas eu quase não comia nada só pra ficar mais magra.

- Você Morgana? Mas você tem um corpo lindo, cheio de curvas, pra que ficar mais magra? – perguntava Malu intrigada. – Mais café?

- Sim, obrigada. Era por causa do meu antigo emprego.

- E o que você fazia? – perguntou dessa vez Carol.

- Eu trabalhava numa revista de moda.

- É mesmo mulher? Conhecia muita gente famosa?

- Bastante.

- Devia ser interessante.

- E era... – Morgana respondeu pensativa. – Aprendi bastante, mas acabou não dando muito certo.

- Que pena. – disse Carol.

- Eu sempre vou entender porque as mulheres querem ser tão magras. – dizia Kanon – Tem graça mulher que não tem onde pegar.

- Sorte sua que alguém aqui tem muito onde pegar, não é? – Malu piscou pra ele.

- Azar o meu. – sorriu e deu um tapa na bunda de Malu enquanto ela se levantava e ia para a pia.

Morgana e Carol deram risada. Carol continuava a rabiscar no caderno enquanto seu café esfriava na mesa.

- Deixe isso um pouco Carol. - Carol olhou para Morgana enquanto ela falava. – Eu entendo que é importante para você, mas não vai te fazer bem comer enquanto trabalha.

- Mentira Carol. – disse Kanon. – É saudável para você comer desse jeito. Não vá com calma. Dite iria querer que você fizesse isso por causa dele.

- É, acho que tem razão. – Carol sorriu, deixou o caderno um pouco de lado e comeu um pedaço da panqueca, saboreando. – Hum... está mesmo muito bom! Tem mais Malu?

- É pra já querida!

o.o.o.o

*Runaway Fashion faz referência a revista fictícia do filme O Diabo Veste Prada, que serviu de inspiração pra Morgana.

* J.G. – John Galliano, já que a proíbe de citar nomes de pessoas reais, fica a referência.


End file.
